What the hero's saw
by NeMeSiSTHeMEAN1
Summary: The story of Diablo II through the eyes of hero's


Diablo II Chapter 1:Sisters of the sightless eye The caravan pulled up into the rouge camp. Andarial, the maiden of anguish and one of the 4 lesser evils of hell. Has corrupted the rouge monastery concealing the path to the eastern desert. Now demons roam the land killing any human flesh that they could smell. If something isnÕt done soon the rouge monastery will soon become a permanent outpost of hell. A Druid named Toothe descends from the caravan determined to stop that from happening! The gray figure looked around the camp, he could see at least 2 dozen wounded rougeÕs being treated by others. More then half could not be savedÉ It seemed that they had just been attacked by a spawn of demons. They would not be able to hold off another attack. Toothe slipped into his grizzly coat and wrapped his wolf pelt around his neck. "Who leads this camp?" he said to one of the rouges that where taking shelter from the heavy rain. "She looked up at him "Akara" she said, "you can find here at her tent at the East Side of the camp." "Thank you, what would your name be? "I am the rouge general, Kashia I command all of the soldiers, the sisters of defiance we call ourselves. But the last attack has taken more then strength and courage, itÕs also taken pain, anguish and death. Why have you come here stranger? You will die jut like that many other warriors that have tried to save us from this dark time. " I have come here on my on risk, if I do die then I shall die with honor that is why I have come here" said the Druid. "Very well then," "I should be off to see Akara, may the spirit of the great bear protect you." Druids were people who believed the supernatural, people who worshiped the spirits of nature and used itÕs magic in many different ways. They used to be part of the barbarian tribes of Mount Arreat, but where banished for using their diuretic magic so they all moved to the eastern woodlands where they created their own society. Akara had spotted Toothe as he approached. Akara greeted him warmly "Greeting stranger! I am Akara the leader of the sisters of the sightless eye but I am afraid I can only bring poor shelter within these rickety walls. You see our ancient sisterhood has fallen under a strange curse. Our great citadel in which we have guarded the pass east for generations has fallen to the demon queen Andarial! Please put a end to this curse all of my sisters are counting on you and the other travelers." It took a long pause before Toothe could respond. "Hmm I see, but it looks like you have a worse situation at bay. " yesÉ that is correct, would you please go into the wilderness and find the den of evil. There lies the squadron of demons and undead that has been attacking us. Defeat them and our camp shall be safe for the time being. If you go you shall meet up with a barbarian named Wolfe, he is very eager for a teammate." ";,Barbarians and us druids do not bold well as team; we are usually enemies not friends. But I shall try to reason with him. "ThatÕs what a real warrior would do!" Said Akara. Toothe didnÕt say anything and walked towards the entrance to the camp where the danger lies. "May the great eye watch over you!" yelled Akara Toothe turned around and gave a wave before leaving the camp. Chapter II: The Den of Evil He left the tall log walls of the camp and started into the wilderness, It didnÕt take long until for him to be face too face with three zombies. The undead soon smelt the living flesh and slowly walked over to the druid stood. Toothe then did a swift strafe tripping one of ghouls, it fell to the ground while detaching one of itÕs arms as it made itÕs way up again. Toothe, who was without a weapon, stepped back to avoid one of the zombies from grabbing him. He then gave a right punch to one of the corpseÕs face, which knocked his head right off! But that still didnÕt stop the roughing glob of flesh. Eager for help he stumbled opon a wooden club. So he picked it up and smacked it into the headless ones chest, which made the weak fragile inside go Snap, Crackle, and Pop! It then collapsed to the dirt floor. The other fearing the danger crawled away from Toothe smiling from the satisfaction of victory. It didnÕt occur to him that there was a Quill-rat was right behind him. Which shoot a poisonous quill in the back of the mighty druid. Trying to absorb the shock of pain he ripped the sharp lance out of his back and threw the club at the rat. Relived that he got it out quickly enough he surveyed the surrounding landscape and was brought attention to a cave with a bloodstained flag of evil above it. "So this is where evil hides" he whispered to himself and made way to the natural labyrinthÉ The cave was dark and cold, he could hear the flicker of bats and sound of demons feasting on human flesh. One of the fallen was asleep guarding the entrance Toothe hit it over the head with the club he had found earlier, which killed it instantly. The pelt-covered man then sneaked around the corner to a large chamber where all the other fallenÕs where. They where discussing another attack on the camp! There where to many demons to count over five dozen at least. Suddenly he heard a loud yell of torture from the chamber. As it came to be, it was the barbarian Akara was talking about if he could free him they might have a fighting chance! Suddenly an idea came to Toothe began calling the spirits of the animals near by for their help. Soon after the whole cave began squealing and the flicker of wings could be heard everywhere, thousands of bats then made their way to the main chamber and attacked the fallen army that was let of guard by the distraction. Toothe then ran over to the cage where the hulk was being captive. Using a dagger he found on the ground he cut the rope that was keeping him locked in and passed him his club, but by then the fallen had control over the situation they had and surrounded the two warriors. "Was this part of your plan DRUID?" said the barbarian. "No not interlay, but we might as well try" Toothe replied. Toothe then went into meditation while the barbarian looked at him hysterically. "What the hell are you doing, this not the time to worship the animal gods or what ever you call them! Do something else. Suddenly the ground opended up below the feet of the fallen; soon steam started too rush out and the cracks in the earth turned red. It was a fissure and six of the fallen fell in without even knowing what hit them. "Quickly run!" Toothe said and the two of them rushed of the cave and ran to the rouge camp to warn them of an attack! Chapter III The waiting disaster Toothe and Wolfe told Akara and Kashia to be prepared for an attack. Toothe was looking for a decent weapon from the camp smith. The smithÕs name was Charsi. She had the blood of a barbarian so she was always seeking adventure and action, but never got near to it. "How about that fine large axe that you got there," said Toothe "that would be 550 gold pieces then," Charsi replied. "What! Where fighting a war here why would you charge me to help you fight? Besides I donÕt have that much!" "IÕm sorry but no gold, no axe" Wolfe came over and placed his hand of TootheÕs shoulder "let me pay for that." He said, "after all this man did save my life and he may safe yourÕs as well." "Very well then," said Charsi. "Sorry for underestimating you back there," said Wolfe "IÕm just beginning to understand how powerful your magic can be." "Ha-ha-ha my friend, you are just beginning to learn what us Ôbanished onesÕ can perform." Wolfe looked startled as they walk to their guard post. "Well, what does that mean?" "You are soon too see." Suddenly the sound of dozens of demons yelling their war chant came into the camp. The rouges took their positions and Toothe undergone a change. His eyes became dark and grew twice the size, his fingers began to grow longer and claws started to form. His feet grew smaller and started to take shape as a paw. His head involved outward and shaped into a dog snout and ears popped out of his head. Large fangs hung out of his mouth and grew a large fur coat. Toothe has transformed himself into a werewolf! Wolfe looked as if he was more shocked off what just happened, rather then the battle in which where seconds away. "Y, y, y, you ch, changed! By the name of the great Talic you changed! "That shouldnÕt matter right now only the battle matters now," said Toothe. Chapter IV The fated hour The fallen army bellowed their frightening war cry and charged down the countryside towards the camp. Some of them where cut off and fell into pit trapÕs that the rouges built for extra protection. The remaining rouge army stood in two lines ready to fire their arrows, as the mass demon swarm came closer. "General we should fire," said one of the frightened rouges. "On my mark," replied Kashia. "We really should fi-," "shut up Paige I know what IÕm doing!" As they came nearer the rouge got even more agitated. "Kashia!" "All right fire!" As she throw her arm down a colossus amount of arrows flew through the air, some of them where blazing with flames which exploded on impact like meteorites, making some of the fallen blow into smithereens. "Draw, Take aim, Fire!" ordered Kashia. Soon afterwards Toothe and Wolfe joined the battlefield. Toothe in his werewolf form started to maul every fallen that came as close as five feet to him. Wolfe on the other hand was having the time of his life, the screams of torture from demons and the blood dripping off the end of his two-handed-sword is what a barbarian enjoys most. After a few more arrows being shot and a dozen more clawÕs in the face every demon was dead with few casualties. The rouge army gave a victory cry and Wolfe patted Toothe on the back. "Alas victory!" He cried, "change to your normal shape Toothe, the battle is over!" " No itÕs not, behind you!" Yelled the wolf. Wolfe turned around to see half of the dead demons beome resurrected "No! This canÕt be happening" said Wolfe "But it is" said the cold voice of a demon. The two warriors stared at the top of a hill. There stood a rouge dressed in blood red along with thirty other rouges some fallen shamen "What are these, RebelÕs?" yelled Wolfe to Kashia "No, IÕts Bloodraven," replied Kashia she was corrupted by Andarial many months ago. Since then she has killed and corrupted many other of her fellow sisters." "Well I was just about to explain who and what I was but that bitch never let me talk when I was on her squad anyway." Said Bloodraven "IÕll show you who the bitch is!" said Kashia as she shot an arrow right at Bloodravens head but she caught it in midair "I was always better," bloodraven muttered as she throw it beside her. "Well if it isnÕt my old partner Paige," said Bloodraven stalking down one of the young rouge soldier "donÕt you remember? We fight together against the great Diablo in Tristram." "yes, I remember." "Good, then why donÕt you join the side of evil and be on side with me once again! "Never! IÕll never side with you!" "If not me then how about you side with the man you once loved, the man you slept with!" "GalandÉ" said Paige "what ever happened to youÉ" Yes I know where is!" "No! Galand is dead, at least his heart isÉ" "well have it your way" said Bloodraven "Bishibosh! Take every rouge prisoner and make sure those two get extra confinement." She said pointing to Toothe and Wolfe. "With pleasure" said the fallen sage. "Well then Wolfe" said Toothe "ItÕs your turn to get us out of this one." "What are you talking about?" replied Wolfe "I got us out of the cave situation now ItÕs your turn." "Oh thanks" replied the barbarian. 


End file.
